You have a crush on him?
by nightshadowfairy
Summary: In which Percy thinks Nico has developed a very unfortunate crush... Again. Just a little solangelo fluff.
1. Percy gets confused

**Hey guys! so... if anyone here read any of my other stories, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I just didn't like how any of the stuff I tried to write came out... **  
**So, anyways, I am a HUGE Solangelo shipper, I just love them do much! Oh, they're so cute! So I thought I'd give you some Solangelo and a little big-brother-Percy, I hope you like it!**

It was about a week after Nico's confession that Percy finally got up the nerve to go talk to him. It's not that he resented Nico in any way after finding out about his feeling, not at all. If anything, he felt like he was to blame here. Percy felt like a complete jerk for not seeing it sooner, for not being nicer, more sensetive. But, as they say, the past is in the past, and there's nothing to do about it now, except try to sort everything out with him.  
That's why, against camp rules (not that he was ever big on following rules), he went to sit across a stil-sleepy looking Nico di Angelo at the Hades table at breakfast time.  
"Uh, hey Nico." Percy said, feeling rather awkward. Nico, seemingly surprised by Percy's presence, looked like he was just startled out of deep thought.  
"Um, hey Percy." He said, once he recovered. "How are you?" He asked, looking a lot more in-focus now. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."  
"Yeah, me to." Percy answered him in an uncharacteristically awkward way, feeling guilty for having avoided the son of Hades.  
"I, uh, wanted to talk to you." He said, getting a curious eyebrow raise as Nico's way of saying 'go on'.  
"So, about what you told me the other day..." Percy trailed of, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.  
"You mean that I liked you?" Nico asked when Percy didn't continue.  
"Don't worry, I got over that a while ago. no need to feel weird around me." He said with a nervous laugh, as if he was trying to convince himself there really wasn't a reason to feel weird around him.  
"No, it's not that." Percy said, looking Nico in the eye, getting serious now. Nico had to know that he didn't feel weird around him, Percy had to let him know.  
"Not at all. Even if you did still feel that way I wouldn't treat you any different. It doesn't change anything Nico, not at all. I just... wanted ti say I'm sorry, I guess, for not being more sensitive."  
"That's okay, Percy." The son of Hades said with a kind of shy little smile, one that was getting more and more common, although not entirely replacing the usual glares and scowls.  
"Like I said, you're not my type, anyway." That shy little smile suddenly turning into a teasing smirk.  
"You offend me greatly." Percy says with a teasing smile of his own, happy that the air wasn't tense and serious anymore.  
"So, if tall and handsome isn't you'r type, what is?" The son of Poseidon says in a teasing way, getting a kick under the table from the younger boy.  
"Uh..." Nico said, feeling rather embarrassed with the whole situation.  
"Come on, you can tell me!" Percy said in a cheery tone, getting curios.  
"Fine... I guess I like blonds... with blue eyes..." Nico said, looking down at the table, failing at hiding his blush.  
"Any specific blue eyed blond catch you'r eye?" Percy asked in a teasing manor, but he was actually really interested now. Did the son of Hades have a new crush?  
"Um... maybe?" Nico said, cheeks heating up even more, looking at something behind the older boy. Percy looked behind him, seeing the Zeus table, where Jason and Piper were sitting, talking and eating quietly. Nico couldn't have a crush on Jason... could he?  
He turned back around to face the smaller boy, an eyebrow raised, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.  
"Okay, yeah, I guess one has..." Nico said, smiling at the thought of his crush.  
"He's a really good friend of mine, so-" He started saying, but was cut off with a shocked looking Percy saying "you mean you have a crush on..." but trailing off, not able to say the name.  
"Y-yeah..." The pale boy said, looking even more embarrassed, if possible.  
"Oh..." Percy said, still pretty shocked. Poor Nico. First Percy, now Jason... he really had no luck.  
"Does Jason know?" Percy asked gently, trying to be sensitive.  
"Yeah, he was the first one I told... He was there for me, even when I didn't really want him to be," Nico laughed a little at that. "with the whole having a crush on you thing, so I figured he would be just as understanding this time." Percy guessed he could understand that.  
"What did he say?" Percy asked, getting ready to go give Jason a piece of his mind (and fist) if he said anything hurtful to Nico. He was not expecting the answer he got.  
"He said he thinks he might like me back..." Nico said, looking a little giddy at the thought. Wait, what?  
"But... he has a girlfriend!" Percy said, not believing that Jason would ever say something like that.  
"What? No he doesn't... he would have told me if he did... " Nico said, sounding a little unsure of himself.  
Now Percy was really confused. The whole camp new about Jason and Piper!  
"Nico, they're sitting right there!" The puzzled son of Poseidon said, not understanding what in Hades Nico was talking about, pointing towards the Zeus table.  
"What? That's Jason. Will's in the infer-" And then he got a look of understanding on his face (though Percy still seemed very confused).  
"Percy, who do you think I have a crush on?" The younger boy asked, looking sort of amused now.  
"Jason! You said you liked a blond, blue eyed good friend of your's. Who else could it-..." And then everything clicked. The only other blond, blue eyed good friend that the son of Hades had was Will Solace, and now that he comes to think of it, he and Nico did seem rather close lately...  
"Ohhhh!" Percy exclaimed, smiling widely. "You like Will Solace!" The older boy practically yelled, causing Nico to 'shhh' him, blushing again.  
"Yes, you idiot!" The son of Hades said chuckling a little bit. "Gods, I can't believe you thought I liked Jason! I mean, I love him and all, but not like that. Ew." He said, scrunching up his nose.  
"You know, now that I think about it, you guys do look really cute together." Percy said in a teasing tone, feeling really relieved that the younger boy didn't have obviously unreturned feelings for the son of Jupiter.  
"Shut up." Nico said, trying to hide a shy smile from the older boy.  
'Speak of the devil.' Percy thought as he saw the son of Apollo walking up to the table from the direction of the cabins, coming up behind an unexpecting Nico, who seemed to think that he was in the infirmary. He put his hands ever Nico's eyes. "guess who" he said, smiling brightly at the shorter boy, who was teasing Will, acting like he didn't know who it was. Percy smiled fondly at them, seeing what he missed until then - the romantic (and maybe a little sexual) tension between them.  
The last thing he thought before he went to find his girlfriend was that he was glad that Nico di Angelo - the ghost king, the prince of the underworld - was finally happy.


	2. Jason gets confused

**AN: well, I wasn't planing on writing more but then I felt like it, so this happened...yeah.  
btw I don't know how old Will is supposed to be' but I read somewhere that Rick said he's around Nico's age so yeah.  
Hope you enjoy! :) **

Jason was happy for Nico, he really was. It was great that he got over Percy and found someone new - someone who liked him back, because we all know that Percy never would. Well, he knew that they technically weren't together yet, but it was so completely obvious they liked each other, as more than friends, mind you. Everyone knew it was just a matter of time now. The only problem Jason had was... well... how experienced Will probably was, when Nico wasn't at all. He had nothing against Will, not at all. He actually quite liked him, and he was great for Nico. He's never seen the kid laugh and smile so much before. He just had to make sure that Will won't push Nico to do something he didn't want to. After all, the son of Hades was still just a kid - only 14 years old. Gods know he's seen too much pain in his short life, he sure didn't need hid crush-soon-to-be-boyfriend pressuring him into something he wasn't emotionally or... sexually ready for. So, Jason being the good big brother he is, decided it was his duty to give Will a shovel talk, of sorts.

"Hey, Will, do you have a minute?" Jason asked while walking up to the Apollo table after lunch one day when most of the Apollo campers already left.  
"Yeah, sure, but I'm supposed to meet Nico in a few minutes so..." Will said with a kind of giddy smile. The son of Jupiter had to try hard not to have a fangirl moment. It would make what he had to say a lot less threatening.  
"Well, what I want to talk about has to do with Nico, actually." Jason told Will, getting into what he thought was a threatening stance.  
"Um... okay..." The son of Apollo said, sounding a little nervous.  
"I need to know that you'll be good to him, Will." The blond started, talking in a warning tone.  
"W-what are you talking about? We're just friends." The blond answered his fellow blond, **(AN: sorry for that, I just really wanted to say it)** looking very unconvincing and quite unpleased at the thought.  
"Come on, Will. Percy might not have seen it, but it's painfully obvious to everyone else that, even though you guys aren't together, you are _not_ just friends." Jason said, looking a little offended. "Please, you'd have to be blind deaf and dumb (or Percy) to not notice you guys like each other. _As more than friends_." He told Will, who was blushing and smiling at the same time.  
"You think Nico likes me?" The son of Apollo asked, sounding excited. Man, it's hard to give someone a shovel talk when they are so damn cute! Jason could see why Nico liked him so much.  
"Yes, he does. A lot. That's why I need to know that you won't take advantage of that." Now he was getting back on track with his talk.  
"I know you must have some experience with relationships and their sexual aspect, and that's totally normal for someone of your age, but Nico doesn't and I don't want-" The son of Jupiter was cut off with a confused Will asking him "What are you talking about?"  
"Well, I just assumed that at your age you'd have been around the block at least once or twice..." Jason explained, looking a little awkward with the conversation.  
"At my age? Jason, how old do you think I am?" Will asked, looking a little amused at this point.  
"You're 18, aren't you?" The blond answered his fellow blond, **(AN: Okay, okay, I'll stop now.)** looking a little confused himself.  
"Jason, I'm 15. Where in Hades did you here that I'm 18?" Will asked, laughing. Well, Jason was glad Will found all of this funny. Because he sure didn't.  
"You're only 15?! So why did... someone... say something about you being 18? And why can't I remember who it was? I swear I remember someone saying sometime to someone else that you were 18 years old! Or maybe it was 17?" Jason looked completely flustered at that point, waving his hands around, obviously very unsure of anything at that point.  
"Well, whoever said anything of that sorts was wrong. I actually turned 15 only a few months ago, I'm only, like, a half-year older than Nico. And about being 'around the block' or whatever, I haven't even had my first kiss yet so..." The son of Apollo confessed, looking a little embarrassed.  
"I'm actually hoping that Nico will be my first, well, everything." He told Jason with a shy smile. Wow. Jason didn't know it would be so hard keeping his inner fangirl inside. That boy was just so sweet! Jason had no doubt in his mind now that this sweet, caring, sonny son of Apollo was the one for Nico.  
"Well then, now that everything is cleared up, I approve of you as Nico's future boyfriend." Jason said, trying to keep his cool (and failing). Can you even blame him? His little brother (yes, Nico's his little brother, thank you very much.) has finally found someone that'll make him happy. And gods know that Nico deserves to be happy.


	3. Leo gets confused

**AN: Hey guys! I really wasn't planing on another chapter, but I left the option open for if I suddenly got the urge to write another chapter, and I guess I did, so here you go! Leo!**  
**Hope you like it :)**

Leo was quite surprised the first time he saw Nico di Angelo after returning to Camp Half Blood. Saying Nico had changed was an understatement. Sure, he didn't do a full 180, he still wore all black, scowled and was more sarcastic than was healthy for his own good, but ha wasn't... _hollow _anymore. The Nico he knew back on the ship seemed to be a mere shadow of the person he was supposed to be, a mere shadow of the person he _used_ to be. He spent 95% of his time on his own, never talked to anyone beyond the necessary amount, and didn't let anyone in, not even Hazel fully. That's why, when Nico came to greet him, walking with his shoulder wrapped in a tan arm that belonged to the cheery camp healer, and hugged him (That was the first time the pale boy ever touched Leo, and he was expecting his body to be... colder), the first thing he said after pulling back was "who are you and what did you do with Nico di Angelo?". To his ever growing surprise, Nico laughed. Not a sarcastic laugh, not a humorless laugh, not a 'you-got-hurt' laugh. No, a real, genuine laugh that he would have never thought the son of Hades was capable of.  
Yes, it was quite obvious that Nico di Angelo has changed. The question that remained in Leo's mind was, what exactly was the cause of this dramatic change.  
He got the answer to his question rather quickly.

About a week after his return, Leo came to a conclusion that the main reason for Nico's sudden (or maybe not so sudden) change, apart form becoming good friends with Jason and Reyna, was one happy-go-lucky, too-cheery, constantly-sunny Will Solace. At first site, they seemed like they wouldn't work together, like they had no common ground. That's why Leo didn't pick up on it right off the bat.  
But, as he started to spend more time around them, he could tell that that's why they worked perfectly together - _becaus_e they're so different. Will, the ever sunny son of Apollo made Nico cheerier, less dark (and Leo concluded that was the source of the drastic change the son of Hades went through), while Nico grounded the sometimes-to-carefree-for-his-own-good blond, keeping his head out of the clouds and his feet on the ground. But there seemed to be more to their relationship than that, a kind of mutual need for each other that went way beyond evening each other out. The kind of need that only happens when you see the other at their worst, and get through it together. The kind of need that was usually not platonic. When that thought passed through Leo's head, everything seemed to fall into place. All the looks they sneaked at each other, the blushes they sported when they were caught, the way Will always seemed to have his arm around Nico in a gesture that wasn't intimate like hand holding, but wasn't platonic ether, and just the over all way they acted around each other, with much more affection than they did with everyone else, all made scene now. Nico di Angelo and Will Solace ware dating. Once Leo came to that conclusion, they had quickly become his OTP. How could they not? The admiration-filled looks they sent each other, the way they laughed at their inside jokes together, Will pulling Nico into his lap at the campfires and Nico acting annoyed, then a second later melting into Will's chest, you couldn't _not_ love them.

"hey, Neeks" Leo greeted Nico when he went to sit next to Nico after Will left, presumably to go work in the infirmary. That seemed to be the only thing that boy did, other than hang out with Nico. sometimes he did both at the same time.  
"you know, you're really cute." Leo said with a happy smile, meaning Nico and Will. So he was a bit of a fangirl, _sue_ him.  
"I am not _cute_, Valdez. Don't call me that." Nico said, only half annoyed.  
"Oh, please, the way you look at him all lovey-dovey, you can't say you're not cute." The Latino said with a playful look in his brown eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" The raven haired boy asked, looking slightly embarrassed, obviously knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
"Oh, come on. You know what I mean. The look you have when you look at him is the same look Calypso has when she looks at me. She can't help it of course, the ladies tend to love me." Leo said with a cocky smirk, surprisingly getting a chuckle out of the son of Hades. Will really has made a big change in Nico, a good one. Moments like these made him ship them even more.  
"Is it really that obvious?" Nico asked, blushing just a little bit.  
"Hold up one second. Are you telling me that it's a secret?" Leo was pretty surprised, he thought they where just a little shy about their relationship or something, not in the closet about it! '_I mean, sure, they don't over PDA like Jason and Piper or Percy and Annabeth, but they _are_ pretty coupley in_ public.' Leo thought.  
"Well, it's not really a _secret, _per se, but it's not really public knowledge ether. Jason and Percy know, and I'm sure Piper and Annabeth do to, and I guess you do now too, but for all I know, no one else does. So can you not tell anyone please?" The shorter boy asked.  
"Yeah, of course buddy, your secret's safe with me!" Leo said cheerfully, exited to be in on a secret.  
"I mean it, Leo. _Especially _not Will." Nico said, looking embarrassed at the thought. "Sure, Jason says he thinks he might-" Though what he was going to say was cut off by a _very_ confused Leo.  
"I shouldn't tell Will? What do you mean I shouldn't tell Will? I'm fairly sure Will already knows. Unless your, like, keeping the relationship a secret from him too, witch I have to say man, would be pretty strange, since he's, like, a _part _of it-"  
"Relationship? Leo, what do you think the secret is?" Nico asked, not quite sure they were on the same page.  
"You and Will are a couple, and apparently not out yet... right? Isn't that the secret?" The Latino asked, not looking sure.  
"No, Leo. Will and I are not in some secret relationship. The secret is that I have a crush on him, you idiot. Where did you get the impression we are a couple? Did Percy and Jason say something? They have to stop with that!" Nico said really fast, looking quite annoyed at the end of it.  
"No, no, it wasn't them. I just... You guys are so coupley with each other, I figured that you are one. By the way, if you guys really aren't dating, you totally should. Oh, you should ask him out, Neeks! Oh that would be sooo sweet! OMGs you would both be all blushy and awkward and-"  
"Oh gods, you sound just like Percy and Jason. Go fangirl with them and leave me alone. I'm going to the infirmary." The raven haired boy looked very irritated, like he had to suffer that kind of thing quite often, and Leo really wouldn't be surprised if he did. It really is hard not to ship them. The taller boy got an exited look in his brown eyes at the idea of Nico going to go be with Will.  
"Not a single word, Valdez. Don't make me sorry I told you, or you'll have to face some angry zombies." The son of Hades threatened, sending Leo his best death glare, witch still scared him shitless, but he wasn't going to admit it to the other boy, so he just sent him a smirk, making kissy face at Nico while he walked away mumbling to himself.  
_'well,' _Leo thought to himself, _'I guess he hasn't changed _that_ much.'_

**Hey guys!  
****So I know the first part isn't really Leoy, but I've always thought that he's secretly really deep, and I felt like ****commenting on Nico's change. Or at least how I imagine it. And about the whole 'seen each other at their worst' part Leo thinks when he's thinking about Nico's change, I imagine they had a few heart-to-hearts, break-downs and bring-ups with each other. (Not just Nico by the way, I think Will has a lot of pain pent up in him that he covers up with cheer.) I think they did see each other at their worst, and helped each other back up. So, yeah, I hope that makes sense to you...  
I hope you enjoyed :) **


	4. Sorry, not an update! (Give me ideasss)

**AN: Hey guys, so I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I just re-read this and remembered how much fun I had writing it and decided I wanted to do give it another go. But, I don't really have more ideas for continuing it. So if some of you guys have any suggestions to offer, you can review or PM me and I might write more for this fic. Just write the character and what they get confused about and I might make a chapter out of it. That is, if any of you are actually interested in me continuing it.**

**See you soon, maybe? :)**


End file.
